In many electrical appliances, there is a device that is movable with respect to a stator and is supplied with energy from an energy source via the stator. An example of this is a tomograph such as, for example, a computer tomograph, having an annular tunnel in which an object may be accommodated, the structure of which is to be recorded. The annular tunnel is also called a gantry in conjunction with a computer tomograph. In the annular tunnel, a number of imaging sensors are arranged that move around the object with the annular tunnel and thus scan the object. From the sum of all scanned values, an image of the structure of the object is generated that may be output, for example, on a screen.
To supply the imaging sensors and other elements in the annular tunnel, such as, for example, an X-ray source or a data transmission device for transmitting the scanned values to a processor in the stator, with electrical energy and in order to send the data to the stator, various methods are known conventionally. On the one hand, the electrical energy and the data may be transmitted to the annular tunnel via a cable that, however, restricts the margin for movement due to the finite length of the cable. On the other hand, it is known to use sliding contacts that slide at the annular tunnel or at the stator that, however, leads not only to a high material wear but also entails a high requirement of space. Finally, it is known to transmit the electrical energy inductively that, however, leads to a poor efficiency of the transmission due to high losses due to parasitic elements such as the stray inductance of the magnetic coupling. To lower the losses, U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,771 proposes to attenuate the stray inductance by a capacitance connected in series with the stray inductance.
In every case, it is necessary to stabilize the load voltage in the annular tunnel.
It is an object of the embodiments to improve the stabilization of the load voltage in a device movable relative to a stator.